Kisses, Punches, Buises and Bonuses
by NerdyElla
Summary: This is just a funny romance, i may continue it- reviews would be fantastic! Arthur/Gwen centric but some Morgana/Merlin and more possibly in later chapters
1. Punches and Kisses

Arthur couldn't contain his feelings anymore, he loved Guinevere, and Guinevere loved him. There was no more to say, he wanted people to know- and one by one, he was going to show them. Merlin already knew….. And he probably told Gaius, so that was two out of the way. The only two left to tell was Morgana, and unfortunately his father. Arthur thought of ways to tell his father as he made his way to Morgana's chambers. Guinevere would be working so he could tell Morgana and _show_ Morgana that Guinevere loved him to. He knocked on the door, "Come in" he heard the high tone of Morgana's happy voice. He slowly opened the door to see Morgana at her desk and Guinevere making her bed. He noticed Guinevere look up at him and smile, but she quickly lowered her eyes and curtsied, a faint "Sire" escaping her lips. "Morgana, I need to tell you something and I think the only way to tell you is to show you- so here it goes" he walked quickly around the outside of the bed, wrapped his arms around Guinevere's waist and kissed her passionately. Gwen, who had not expected such an open showing of his affections, took a while to adjust to his lips on hers but soon found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into his chest. Morgana, who had been brushing her hair lightly, rose from her seat and started to hit Arthur, thinking he was abusing her poor maid, and more importantly her best friend. "ARTHUR! GET OFF HER NOW!" she continued to hit him, punching him on his back again and again. "GET OFF OF HER!!!" she screamed. Arthur realised what Morgana thought he was doing so released Gwen from his clasp; he turned around with a smile on his face, not looking to see Gwen take in some breaths and blush a deep crimson. Morgana met his face with a hard punch on his cheek; he fell backwards, not expecting the blow which hit him on the side of the jaw. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his saw cheek and looking annoyed. "Umm…. I don't know, perhaps it could be the fact that you just kissed my maid without her permission, did so in a very un-gentlemanly manner that took her off guard, just look at her!" she shouted at him, although not as loud as last time. Arthur turned around to see Gwen looking at him, trying to fight a smirk. "Morgana, I did not take advantage of your maid, I thought this would be explanation enough……I love her" he looked to Gwen and then looked directly to Morgana. "Seriously? You expect me to believe that?" she spat at him, her voice venomous. "Well….yes actually" he looked at her blankly. "You, a spoilt, arrogant pig of a prince in love with a good mannered, fantastic maid and best friend to your almost sister?" she looked confused now, he seemed serious but she couldn't believe it. "I am actually offended Morgana, but yes, it is true, I am in love with her- besotted you could say" she looked at him straight in the eye, he was telling the truth. She looked at Gwen, who was a bright crimson and had remained silent during this conversation. "Gwen, did you know of this?" she said, her voice softer, but still astonished. "Yes milady" was all she could utter. "And you love him?" she continued, "Yes milady" Gwen replied. "Well, that changed things, I don't understand…. How come you fell for him?.... How long has this been going on?..... Why didn't you tell me?" Morgana sat down on her bed, stunned but regaining control. Guinevere was starting to also regain control of her speech, so, with a sigh, sat down beside her friend. "The first one I cannot answer, I never had any feelings for him but things changed, I came to know him as more than an arrogant pig that we both thought he was," she peered up at Arthur, who was standing, still rubbing his cheek but looking like a lost puppy. "The second, since Arthur went to fight a monster, the week the jousting was on" Morgana looked confusingly at her then, this was a time for Arthur to step in. "I didn't go fighting, the beast was imaginary, I made it up- I wanted to fight in the tournament as someone else, so people wouldn't be afraid to beat me. I was sick and tired of people continually making me win because of my status, so I became Sir William of Daira- the man you saw was a farmer. While I was hiding, I stayed at Guinevere's home." At this Morgana's eye brows rose and she looked at Gwen, Arthur realized what she was thinking and quickly corrected himself. "When I say stayed at Guinevere's house I mean that I lived there but we slept in different beds, well… I didn't realize there was only one bed and Guinevere being the well mannered person that she is didn't tell me, so she slept on potatoes for the first night." Morgana smiled at this, even outside the castle he was pig headed- but seemed to be quite nervous about her reaction. "We spent a lot of time together and I started to see who Guinevere really was, not just your maid but-" he sighed and looked into her eyes "A beautiful, wonderful, caring, loving-"

"OK! OK! No more about that- I have a weak stomach- Gwen, I think its best you continue" she looked back at Gwen, who was just as shocked as her at Arthur's sudden confidence. "I won't give you the details but after that, we started to realize that we could not hide our feelings anymore" she looked up at Arthur again, who smiled at her. "So is that why you rescued her?" Morgana asked, looking up at Arthur. "Yes, I could not live knowing she had died because of me" he looked serious, something struck Morgana which she had to ask, "What about Lancelot?" she looked at Gwen directly, although she could feel that Arthur's body had become stiff and he drew in a sharp breath. "He's not going to come back, and I guess its time to move on" Gwen replied, Morgana could see she was upset, but would not show it. Gwen shook off her sadness and smiled, "the third, the reason I didn't tell you was because of how you might act- which, Arthurs cheek is the evidence" Morgana smiled and Arthur chuckled, the mood suddenly lifted. "Well, I guess I can't stop you, I think your mad Gwen, really I do- I thought you would like someone less……arrogant and pig ignorant- but I have to admit he has changed in the last couple of months and that if probably due to you" she took Gwen's hand in hers, "I'm pleased for you" she then looked up at Arthur "I'm sorry for thinking you were taking advantage, and punching you. Although I think you would think the same if you saw it from where I was standing." Arthur looked at her and tried to fight back a smile. "What is it?" Gwen said, noticing the sudden change in his face. "I was just imagining me trying to fight Morgana off Merlin" Morgana looked aghast at the idea as Gwen and Arthur burst into hysterics. "I heard my name, what have I done?" Merlin called, poking his head round Morgana's door. This sudden entrance made Arthur and Gwen continue to laugh uncontrollably. "What is it?" Merlin asked, looking confused as he looked between the laughing Gwen and Arthur to the crimson Morgana. "Stop it Arthur, don't make me hit you again" she said, thinking of how Merlin would react if he knew of what they were laughing at. "Ok, I'll stop-" he said, trying to look serious, although releasing a smile as he continued "-But the image won't!" Gwen managed to keep herself calm, by not looking at Arthur, which nowadays was a challenge in itself. Arthur looked up at Merlin, "Merlin, let me fill you in, I came in to Morgana's chambers, kissed Guinevere" (Gwen looked down in embarrassment) "got punched by Morgana who thought I was taking advantage of Guinevere, this ended up with a joint effort of explaining the last few months to Morgana, featuring me and Guinevere" Arthur let out his little excess breath as he finished he incredibly long sentence in a short amount of time. "Right…. I think I understood that" Merlin still looked confused but smiled anyway. "That's all well and good- but you still haven't told your father, who is the main reason why this _"relationship"_ can't be public." He stood next to Arthur now, Morgana noticed how Merlin had become actually handsome in the last year, and he had grown a bit of muscle and had a kind heart…. But no- she could not be… it was impossible! She shook her thoughts from her head and added her point into the conversation "Why don't you tell him?" she asked, trying to get away from anything Merlin related. "I will, I promise" Arthur looked down at Gwen as he said this "But give me some time, I was thinking a good time would be at the Christmas ball" he smiled, he could just imagine Gwen in a beautiful ball gown, dancing with him as they moved around the room. "Well that's a good way, ask him while he's drunk so he forgets he agreed in the morning" Morgana snorted, but she could see his point. "It may work, I can't keep my love secret forever", Merlin scoffed at this, and noticed that Morgana also laughed, Morgana was so beautiful, Merlin thought as she tried to stop giggling. Her hair, as black as a raven, smooth and shiny, her figure was a beautiful shape, her voice was beautiful, her manor- everything was beautiful. He shook the idea from his head, unlike Arthur, Morgana would probably never look at a servant in that way. Arthur reached out for Gwen's hand, releasing Merlin from his thoughts of Morgana. "Guinevere" he said, looking into her eyes. "Arthur" she replied, looking back into his. He cupped her face with his hands and brought it to his, gently kissing her on the lips. The moment was ruined by Morgana, who, with Merlin both said "Please! Not in front of me! It's not right- go to your own chambers'!" Arthur laughed, and, looking deeply at the smiling Gwen, kissed her more passionately with just the result he expected. "EUGH!" Morgana said, turning around and back to her hair. Merlin walked out of the room, quickly glancing at Morgana, who, for a split second seemed to be doing the same. Arthur enjoyed seeing his friends disgusted with him- although their reaction wasn't the only reaction he enjoyed, as Guinevere wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him closer.


	2. Cracks?

Gwen walked out of Morgana's room, it had been such a confusing week; Morgana now knew about Arthur and her, which meant Morgana wanted to know anything new everyday, Merlin hinted all the time- various innuendos, involving Gwen visiting Arthur's chambers an awful amount of the time- coming out flustered. Of course it was lies, they kissed and cuddled- but nothing more. Morgana kept on saying how happy she was looking; always smiling, always happy.

Suddenly a hand grabbed around her waist and pulled her into a corner. She was about to scream but she recognised the hand. "Arthur!" she turned around, still in his arms, to look at him. "What?" he asked, playing stupid with his eyes wide and alluring.

"I love you" she whispered, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you to" he replied, kissing her back.

"Now let me go" she attempted to move out of his arms but with no effect.

"No, I need you, I want you- marry me" he was joking now, they both started laughing but stopped quickly when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Who is it?" Gwen mouthed; Arthur drew his arms around her waist even more, drawing her in as they hid in the crevice.

"Just the man I was going to see" Arthur whispered, Gwen looked at him puzzled. "Uther" he mouthed. Gwen stiffened in his arms. "It's ok, he needs to find out one day" he whispered, Uther was metres away now- if only they could hide more, Gwen thought.

Uther walked up to the crevice, he stood there and peered in, "Come out, I won't bite" Uther called, peering into crevice. He was in a good mood today, Arthur could tell, and there was no other option for Arthur and Gwen. Arthur moved around Gwen and came out of the shadows.

"Arthur?" he looked at him in shock.

"Father" he replied, looking embarrassed.

"I thought it might be some of the servants, I know how they can be having secret relationships" Uther said, laughing. Arthur gulped as his heart sped up.

"So, why were you in there?" Uther looked into the crevice, he knew someone else was in there but he wanted to hear Arthur's lies.

"I was…um….checking the wall……yes….I heard that there might be some…..cracks" Arthur said, clearly making it up- if they had not been in such an awkward position Gwen would have laughed.

"Arthur, do you honestly think I would believe that?" Uther asked, looking amused.

"I was hoping, I……need to introduce to you someone" Uther looked at Arthur, he knew Arthur had been in love with someone- the way he acted now was different, not like he used to be. He must be seriously attached, which was good- he just hope it would be someone….what was the word…..agreeable.

"I don't want you to blame her, I don't want you to accuse her of Witch Craft- she is certainly not a witch and my love for her has not been enchanted- but I would like to introduce Guinevere." Arthur drew in breath as Gwen, embarrassed and nervous walked out of the crevice, taking cobwebs off of her dress. She curtsied "My lord".

Uther stared, a servant? This was going to be difficult…..

* * *

I promise there will be merlin/morgana in the next chapter! I just thought I should bring in the main part. Do you think I should bring Sir Elon back in the next few chapters? Please review!


	3. Morgana Loves Scandal

I can't think of her like that. I just can't. She's the Kings ward- I would be executed. But I like her. I really like her.

I love her.

Merlin contemplated this as he walked down to Arthur's room. He hadn't seen him all day- Arthur had gone in search of Gwen. Now Morgana knew it seemed Arthur was a bit more relaxed but the looming issue of Uther still shadowed every kiss they had. That was why Merlin couldn't have feelings for Morgana; it was too much.

As if by magic (Merlin smiled at the pun) Morgana came through the corridor, looked into Arthur's chamber and carried on. She smiled when she saw him, she had come to know Merlin well, it was impossible though, they could never be more than just friends. "Merlin!" her smile made Merlin's heart skip as he replied "Morgana, you seem to be looking for someone" he looked in the direction of Arthur's chamber.

"I was looking for Gwen…. I haven't seen her for almost two hours now, and I thought that she might be with Arthur" they both laughed, they could see that Arthur and Gwen were in love, but they continued to find it funny as Gwen, the serving girl who had originally hated Arthur, had become Arthur's, who was a prince with all the women he could ask for, true love. It was hilarious in their opinion. "It's funny because I've been looking for Arthur, he left about two hours ago as well to find Gwen" Merlin replied, suppressing his urge to kiss the beautiful woman before him.

"Maybe they've run off together! The scandal!" Morgana said, looking excited, she loved scandal.

"No, it would be funny although Arthur hasn't taken his sword, he NEVER goes ANYWHERE without his sword- you know that!" he replied, laughing with Morgana.

"You're really nice Merlin" Morgana said, but realised what she said so backed it up with "Uh…I mean you're really nice to be around……in a friendship way of course" she smiled, although her cheeks were burning a red Merlin had never seen before.

He reached for her hand, "Thank you Lady" he whispered, he knew he shouldn't but before he knew it they were in Arthur's room, kissing passionately, flesh on flesh "I love you" she whispered into his ear as he kissed down her neck, savouring every moment.

"You shouldn't" he replied, pulling away slightly as his senses came back. "You know nothing can happen" he looked sad, Morgana knew he was right but couldn't escape her love for him "Arthur and Gwen get away with it" she said, as she planted kisses down his cheek.

"Yes but you are higher than me, Arthur has more sway with who he likes- you are fit for a lord or prince, even a king- not me" he pulled away completely now, he knew he had already gone too far. "I love you Morgana, but I am sensible enough to know it can never be" he gathered Arthur's armour and walked out, leaving Morgana on her own as a tear gently went down her cheek.

"I HATE YOU MERLIN!" she shouted as she stormed out of the room and towards her own- she loved scandal, but she had just become one.

Merlin looked round from where he was in the corridor, what had he done?


	4. Finish What You Started

"_I don't want you to blame her, I don't want you to accuse her of Witch Craft- she is certainly not a witch and my love for her has not been enchanted- but I would like to introduce Guinevere." Arthur drew in breath as Gwen, embarrassed and nervous walked out of the crevice, taking cobwebs off of her dress. She curtsied "My lord". _

_Uther stared, a servant? This was going to be difficult….._

Uther just stared, Arthur had been presented with Princesses, Ladies everything- and he's fallen in love with a servant, but the main point had yet to come- "Guinevere, do you love me son?" Uther wondered if she did love the man, or just the money and power.

"Yes I do my lord" she continued to look down,

"Arthur, your love is pure I presume?" Uther now looked at Arthur,

"Yes father" he looked up at his father, how could he be in this mess?

"I want to speak with you alone Arthur, I will see you in my chambers in ten minutes- it will give you time to….finish off what you started." He looked at Gwen then who blushed crimson.

"Father I don't think that was appropriate" Arthur replied, his father was treating the situation with no respect.

"Most Kings would find it inappropriate that their only son, who was destined to be King one day, was in love with a serving girl- but thankfully I am in a good mood and…uh…Gw…..Gwe…-"

"Her name's Guinevere Father" Arthur said, annoyed that his father had forgotten her name.

"Yes…Guinevere seems like a good person, Morgana's maid. So, meet me in my chambers in ten minutes" Uther finished and looked at both of them, sighing, as he turned around and back down the corridor.

Once he was from safe distance Gwen let out the breath she had been holding in. "That was interesting" Gwen said, looking relieved.

"It was…..weird, I was surprised how relaxed he was about it!" Arthur replied, looking at Guinevere with a smile. "My father did say I could finish what I started….." he continued, his eyes connecting with Gwen's as he smirked. "Arthur…." She said, moving back as he moved towards her. Soon they were in the tight crevice they had been in before the interruption. Arthur kissed her gently at first but continued to kiss with more passion as Gwen lifted herself up on tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Gwen lowered herself to her normal height. "I just wanted to do that, just in case my "meeting" doesn't go to plan" he grinned when he said it- although there was a serious side to his point. If he started to argue, if Uther did not agree with a marriage, then he would be broken. With one more kiss he let go of Gwen and stepped away from the wall, leaving Gwen breathless.

"Merlin!" he said, surprised to see his manservant walk towards him. "Guess what! My father saw-"

"Shut-up" Merlin replied, eyes to the floor and walking far more quickly than normal. Normally Arthur would turn to see what was wrong, or at least say he was being rude, but for some reason he left it; Merlin seemed to handle things better on his own.


End file.
